Lea Michele
Lea Michele ist eine US- amerikanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin.Seit sie ein Kind ist tritt sie erfolgreich in verschiedenen Brodway Musicals auf.Dadurch wurde sie auch für mehrer Preise nominiert.Seit 2009 spielte sie Rachel Berry,eine der Hauptrollen,in der erfolgsserie Glee. Leben Lea Michele wurde im New Yorker Stadtbezirk Bronx geboren. Ihre Eltern, eine italienische Katholikin und ein sephardischer Jude spanischer Herkunft, erzogen sie im Geiste beider Glaubensrichtungen. Sie ist in Tenafly, New Jersey, aufgewachsen, wo sie auch die High School besuchte. Dort spielte sie Volleyball und war Mitglied im Debattierklub, jedoch nicht im Glee-Club. Bereits im Alter von acht Jahren hatte sie ihren ersten Auftritt am Broadway als „junge Cosette“ in Les Misérables. Danach spielte sie von 1998 bis 2000 das „kleine Mädchen“, die Tochter der Figur Tateh, in dem Musical Ragtime.''das auf demgleichnamigen Roman von E. L. Doctorow beruht. Diese Rolle spielte sie zunächst in Toronto, dann auch am Broadway. Während ihrer Zeit an der High-School trat sie nicht auf, sondern widmete sich ihrer Ausbildung. In ihrem letzten Jahr bewarb sie sich jedoch mit Erfolg um eine Rolle in der Neuauflage des Musicals Fiddler on the Roof (anatevka), wo sie von 2004 bis 2006 die Rolle der Shprintze spielte. Daneben verkörperte sie in einer reinen Sprachrolle die Anne Frank in dem auf deren Tagebuch basierenden Theaterstück. Um diese Zeit wäre sie auch in das „Collaborative Arts Project 21“ der „Tisch School of the Arts“ an der New York University aufgenommen worden, entschied sich jedoch dafür, weiter aufzutreten. Größere künstlerische Anerkennung brachte ihr schließlich die Rolle der Wendla in dem Rock-Musical ''Spring Awakening (Frühlings Erwachen). Bereits während ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie an Workshops dafür teilgenommen und spielte die Rolle im Frühjahr 2006 zunächst in der Off-Broadway-Produktion, dann auch am Broadway. Dafür hatte sie sogar ein Angebot ausgeschlagen, die Rolle der Éponine in Les Misérables zu spielen, für die sie sich in der Vergangenheit erfolglos beworben hatte. Die Rolle der Wendla brachte ihr mehrere Nominierungen für Auszeichnungen ein, unter anderem für den Drama Desk Award. 2008 verließ sie die Produktion Spring Awakening in Richtung Hollywood. Hier hatte sie im „Les Misérables Concert“ in der Hollywood Bowl endlich die Gelegenheit, die Éponine zu sein und ihr berühmtes „On My Own“ („Nur für mich“) zu singen. Lea Michele auf der Glee-Premierenparty, 11. Mai 2009 Ihr großer Durchbruch kam mit der Rolle der Rachel Berry in der Fox-Serie Glee, die sie seit 2009 spielt. Ryan Murphy, der Regisseur der Serie, hat die Rolle der Rachel speziell für Michele geschrieben, nachdem er sie bei einer Aufführung von Spring Awakening kennengelernt hatte. Für diese Rolle wurde sie unter anderem für den Golden Globe Award und den Emmy nominiert und mit dem Satellite Award und dem Screen Actors Guild Award ausgezeichnet. Auch hier spielen Show Tunes, d.h. bekannte Songs aus Musicals, eine große Rolle. In der Pilotfolge wählt Rachel für ihr Vorsingen „On My Own“ aus, im Midseason-Finale der ersten Staffel reißt sie in einem Ausscheidungswettbewerb mit „Don’t Rain On My Parade“ aus Funny Girl das Publikum zu Standing Ovations hin. Außerdem singt sie in einigen Episoden Duett mit anderen Musical-Stars, die Gastrollen spielen; so etwa „Maybe This Time“ aus Cabaret mit Kristin Chenoweth oder „I Dreamed A Dream“ aus Les Misérables mit Idina Menzel. Mit ihrem Glee-Kollegen Chris Colfer singt sie „Defying Gravity“ aus Wicked. Dieses Duett ist auch auf der ersten Glee-CD enthalten, während die jeweiligen Solo-Versionen im Internet erhältlich sind. Im Jahr 2011 wirkte Michele in zwei Spielfilmen: In der romantischen Komödie Happy New Year von Regisseur Garry Marshall tritt sie in einer Nebenrolle auf. Sie leiht ihre Stimme der Titelfigur des Zeichentrickfilms Dorothy of Oz, einer Fortsetzung des''Zauberers von Oz'', der 2013 erscheinen soll. Von April 2010 bis September 2011 war Michele mit dem Broadway-Schauspieler Theo Stockman liiert. Von 2012 an war Lea mit ihrem Co-Star Cory Monteith liiert.Dieser starb jedoch am 13.7.2013 an einem tödlichen Cocktail aus Heroin und Alkohol. thumb